The lesbian queue
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: After a pretty intense netflix binge-watching session, Anna notices something weird about the shows which Elsa watched...the fact that they all have one or more lesbian relationships in them. [ELSANNA]r


"Okay, there is absolutely NO way that is possible in real life, I mean holy moly, that's insane."

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's frantic commentary on the movie they were watching. She liked to call what Anna did when they sat down to watch the movies and series, something like her own personal riff. She didn't have to pay for it, but she found it charming nonetheless. True it was kind of deafening and it made her movie sessions harder to focus on. And when it happened to an absolute classic, - like this case, at the night in which they were doing a watching of Terminator 2. - It was distracting beyond measure, but Elsa had watched the movie enough times already. And though she wasn't exactly succeeding in convincing Anna to simply sit down and enjoy the robots maiming each other, it was still fun.

As the guns exploded various buildings and the screen of the tv that was connected to their device lighted up with the bright lights of explosions, and the stereo system that had been a pain to set up did a good job deafening them (though it was really no comparison to the sound of Anna's voice, which Elsa infinitely prefered…), she couldn't help but smile. This was a classic, this was a movie she had sneaked on to see way before her 18th birthday, downloading it to the odd thumb drive in a time when internet speeds were a far cry from what they were now. It had taken days of mostly hiding but the movie was so so worth it.

Still, she now had an easier time sharing the movie with her sister, and she was doing it legally, for only a certain amount every month she had access to thousands of video content from way back when and from modern times. Elsa had an embarrassingly long collection of shows with a common theme in her watch list, one which Terminator 2 did not share. Still though, it was something she was enjoying.

"Do you think the T-1000 or whatever his name was is going to kill the boy?" - Elsa felt the urge to reply the answer but decided against it. Holding a hand against her mouth, and hiding the smile that insisted on creeping out underneath. Oh if only Anna knew just what was ahead of her! She looked on amused as the scenes that still amazed her to this day went on. She knew what would happen but Anna did not and that was exciting.

Despite the way the movie made itself pretty clear that it was an action packed movie, Anna still trembled every time the screen burst out, and that was really really often. She didn't know why but she wanted to get ahold of Elsa. She could feel her heart thumping. Thump, thump, thump. Literally she could hear the vibrations from her chest all the way up in her ears, which would make the viewing of the movie a problem if it weren't for the fact that it had closed captioning.

Anna was far more into romantic comedies, that was what she had always told herself, she didn't share the same viewing pleasures as Elsa, who liked most of everything, whether it contained action packed, testosterone, burly men shooting one another, or it was a sci-fi show about an alien who regenerated. No, Anna watched stuff for the cooing of her chest and the utterance of the "awws". Failing that a comedy would do, she liked to snicker loudly.

So when Elsa had invited her to her room to watch to what amounted to a muscled man shooting at an early example of cgi she hadn't really been sure of whether she wanted to come, but the truth was, she was having fun. She couldn't help herself, everytime she sat down, on Elsa's bed, with some popcorn that were instantly forgotten in favor of the tune of her commentary, and getting near her sister, only inches away...well she found herself trying to focus on the movie and making dumb little jokes and saying whatever came to mind about the movie because that was really the way to deflect her nervosism.

And she didn't know why exactly she was nervous, it was just a thing that happened to her. She did know one thing, it happened when she was near Elsa and only when she was near Elsa, which was peculiar, because, as sisters, who happened to share a house, that meant that it happened pretty much every waking hour. But what could she do? They had been so close as children and…

"Oooh, he's giving a thumbs up, will he be ok?"

She couldn't forget to add to the comments about the movie, or Elsa would think she was odd, right? Even if, in hindsight they were pretty dumb, she had seen the robot fall in, and it hadn't been ok, why would it be alright now? Elsa was looking at her with that odd look Elsa got sometimes. One which she called her "concerned eyes". Anna let out a giggle, passing everything off as some big joke.

"I mean, of course he wouldn't be ok, and it was so sweet of him to sacrifice himself for them and I sure hope that's the end because if they did another movie it would simply be not a very good movie and am I right?" - Great now she was rambling, like Elsa really needed to hear her do so.

She didn't, for what it was worth it. And if there was a difference between her movie commentary and her rambling was that one was, in her opinion, charming or endearing, it served a purpose, to keep Elsa off of her scent, the other, rambling? It was only awkward, it served no real purpose whatsoever.

Elsa sighed, it was almost as if Anna knew just what direction the franchise was heading into, but this was her Anna sense working, smart as she was, she always tended to predict how certains things were going. It was just a shame that she had such an unhealthy view on romance.

Not that she could really complain, if one were to take a look at her queue of movies and shows watched they'd see a theme forming. She could try and mask it with the occasional cult show and great show from whenever the frick, but if one were to look at the big picture, they'd notice a pattern. A pattern she hoped Anna wouldn't recognise.

"Wait...is that that show about prison lesbians? I heard about that one"

Why was she tempting fate? As soon as she mentioned (to herself, but still) that she hoped Anna wouldn't recognise what she liked to watch on her alone time, she did. It was just like that, probably someone up there flipping her off, well, she could probably explain that, as long as Anna didn't know all the shows she watched featured at least a lesbian couple.

"How do you even know about that?" Elsa was acting defensive, something she couldn't help but do after being caught red handed. "That show is rated mature, do you even have the maturity to watch it?"

Anna bit her lip, unsure of what to say, the truth was, she was of legal age, but she didn't really watch it for the plot, or at least that kind of plot, what she was saying was that she watched it for the asses.

"Elsa, I'm twenty." Elsa nodded, in agreement, she knew that of course, she had just forgotten, sometimes Anna was so innocent it was hard to see her as someone with real mature urges, for that show dealt with really mature topics.

"Plus it's a good show." Anna knew of Elsa's love for good cinematography and series, so though she didn't really have a gander about the big plot or the quality (the asses and boob shoots being where she paused), she knew it was a pretty safe guess that it was.

"Though now that I think about it, Doctor Who also had that dinosaur and 19th century couple who were both girls…" Anna looked contemplative as she looked at the other shows in the list. "I wouldn't say that's the major focus, but it's there."

Elsa kept herself quiet as she saw Anna unravel the mystery of her queue right in front of her. She was hoping that this wouldn't come to this. Maybe she should just turn off the app before the other noticed that every other dang show she watched had at least one lesbian couple.

As she moved in for the console, hoping to turn it off with a click, Anna looked below her open arm and her eyes widened as she realised the truth. It was true! All the shows on Elsa's list were definitely focused on female relationships. Though she didn't really watch most of them, she just heard about them, they weren't very funny or romantic, mostly sticking to drama.

As Elsa put a hand over her head and sighed, as she layed down on her bed, Anna couldn't help but smirk, Elsa's secret revealed. She felt very nervous around her sister, yes, but, even not knowing why, she knew that she should be there for her if she had anything to tell her about her orientation and sexuality. Elsa was probably hiding it from everyone but the app! That couldn't be healthy. Though she had never ever gone on a date, she knew she liked girls too. Girls like her sister, which, with her platinum blonde hair, and juicy lips, and deeply colored eyes were beautiful. Girls which made her heart flutter.

Speaking of which her heart was no longer thumping on her ears, it was now safely back on her chest, though she couldn't help but glance at her sis.

"Got anything you need to tell me?" She looked at her sister, because that's what she was, a member of her family, though a member of her family that she cared super deeply for, not something that could be said about the rest of it.

Elsa groaned at the darkened ceiling, the only thing she could observe from her position as she rolled over and looked at Anna. Anna was just there staring deep into her eyes and looking super amazing as usual. She had been found out, her secret had been revealed. She could just claim that she liked the interactions between the couples, and that it was the sweetest of loves, one she hoped one day to hav….or not. she could just say she liked romance mixed in with other genres and she could blame it on the writers, mostly male, and need to add some sex appeal. Yeah that could work.

Though in the end she knew better than to lie to her sister like that. Who knew? Her sister had also watched some of those shows, that she knew, or she wouldn't have recognised them, and she had liked them, even if Elsa didn't know what Anna had seen in them. Was it the likeable characters? Or just the mature situations?

So she should just come clean.

"I just...like 'em. You know?" Anna nodded, not really knowing, but being sure that providing a safe harbor for Elsa would be a big part of it. "I mean...they're a safe harbor, with the things I see, mostly sci-fi, it's an issue that just…" - She hesitated, unsure of herself. - "Doesn't seem to matter. I mean, people have evolved over their bigotry, and that…" she paused, once again, thinking up her words. "Can you see how that would appeal to me?"

Anna understood, she understood it very well, though she had a positive view of the world she was no fool, she knew that there still existed oppression and bigotry and other big dramas to her kind, no to her - to their- kind, she corrected herself, there was no doubt Elsa was as much of a gay young woman as she was.

She moved in for a warm peek in her cheek. It was nothing sexual, not really it was just a sisterly embrace, a warmth that they could both hold close to one another, Elsa appreciated the feeling and she moved herself closer. Anna then moved her arms, pressing them against her chest and pushing her closer to herself. Her breasts pushed against Anna's own, and she couldn't help but feel how great it was. She didn't even care that they were sisters, it just felt right.

Finally they melted into one another with a kiss, Elsa, who had the beginning of some silver tears starting to show up, smiled at her and they met. Whether they used tongue or not it didn't really matter.

After they stopped, the mess of sheets firmly loosened up and on the floor, and their clothing all but ironed out, Anna made one joke, one joke that made Elsa laugh hard.

"So I'm guessing from now on you won't need those shows to show you what you're missing?"

Elsa laughed, it was the laughter that came from the release of all her worries, and stress and adrenaline at watching a bunch of guys blow each other up, but also from the thought that she could stop watching her shows. She just couldn't, not now that they were getting interesting.

 **the end**


End file.
